Solve for $x$ : $3x + 10 = 7$
Subtract $10$ from both sides: $(3x + 10) - 10 = 7 - 10$ $3x = -3$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\dfrac{3x}{3} = \dfrac{-3}{3}$ Simplify. $x = -1$